The Broken Sparrow
by Wholocked.potterhead
Summary: Iylah Sparrow grew up in an orphanage, tormented by those who think she is 'too' clever, her only salvation in the TV series 'Doctor Who' On the night of her nineteenth birthday, a bowtie-wearing madman shows up on her sofa, a blue police box behind it. He demands to know who she is, and how his life story aired on BBC One, only one of which Iylah can answer.
1. Sparrows and Songbirds

This is the story of Iylah Sparrow, and this is how it ends.

I met him on the eve of my 19th birthday. I was at home on my crappy sofa, drinking crappy cocoa, watching my favourite show, _'Doctor Who'. _

I had watched it since I was eleven. The first time Christopher Eccleston waltzed onto the little TV in the orphanage where I grew up, I felt a warmth spread through me, and from then on the doctor was my best friend.

I had sworn that David Tennant would always be _my_ doctor, the only incarnation I would ever accept to be worthy of the name 'Doctor', until eleven came along. Never mind _Amelia Pond_, he was _my _raggedy doctor that climbed out of the TARDIS and ate fish fingers and custard. But now he is going, my one and only doctor who stole my heart and ran away with a blue box. I learnt from a young age the people you love never stick around for long, my mother died in childbirth and my father left me on the steps of the orphanage.

But the doctor will never go, he will stay to the very end, my raggedy doctor.

I was watching the episode '_The Angels Take Manhattan' _where the Doctor's best friends in the entire universe are taken back in time to live out the rest of their days in Manhattan. It always makes me cry, it's a constant reminder of the loss of my parent's, and the orphanage where I was tormented. I was mocked, for being clever. Too clever my teachers used to say. But enough of my past, let's focus on the present. I paused it right when Amy was taken, and went to bed.


	2. Timelords and the TARDIS

I woke up to that sound, the sound that I fell in love with when I was eleven. I sat straight up, but my hopes were soon dashed as didn't hear anything after that. I looked at my clock, 2:30 am. _Great, _I thought to myself. I was woken up just to hear that wonderful sound of the TARDIS landing only to have my dreams shattered. I sighed, and decided soon after that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and since I had to study for my doctorate in chemistry I would make some coffee and open my huge textbook - which seemed to have an extra chapter each time I read it – and read it from cover to cover.

I walked into my tiny kitchen and made a coffee. I paused once or twice just to check that I wasn't actually hearing things, but it seemed that my ears had deceived me and walked into the living room. That's when I saw it. Something old, something new, something borrowed…

_Something blue. _

A silhouette by one of the large windows I had turned to me.

"Where did you find it?" he said in a gruff voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I practically whispered, my pupils dilated, trying to take in every detail of the man that now stood in the shadows in front of me.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, I'll ask again. Who are you and _Where _did you find it?" he stepped out of the shadows and I let out a gasp, the man in the shadows was the Doctor. I dropped the dalek mug I was holding and backed away.

"No… no…" I said, my voice hoarse. I backed away more but I hit the doorway and he came closer. His eyes were narrowed, his mouth a thin line. His bowtie was crooked, I longed to make it straight but I knew this probably wasn't the right time to do it. All I could do was sink to the floor, hands covering my face, tears falling down my face. He must have realised I was crying, because instantly he crouched down, took my hands from my face and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, and held out his hand. I was still scared, but I looked at him again and saw his eyes were sad, a ghost of a smile on his face and I faintly smiled. I took his hand and hugged him, not sure what to say. The way he had spoken to me had reminded me of tutor who came in to see us when I was a little girl.

"Doctor…" I said into his tweed jacket and he froze. I sat back and took in his facial expression. His eyes had become cold, his mouth a line once more.

"How did you know my name?"


End file.
